The present invention relates to a load monitoring system for use in monitoring the loading applied to a vehicle axle.
Load is applied to an axle of a road vehicle via its suspension. The axle is supported by its load wheels and an applied load therefore results in the axle bending. The amount of deflection of the axle is linearly proportional, within elastic limits, to the load on the suspension (i.e. the load on the axle), and is not effected by hysteresis or dependence on time as is experienced by the suspension e.g. springs.